Fate Game
by heera hime
Summary: terkadang kita berharap hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. tetapi nyatanya tidak dengan harapan yang kita inginkan. itu semua karna adanya campur tangan dari si Tuan Takdir yang mempermainkan kita.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
PAIR : SASUSAKU SLIGHT ITASAKU  
STORY BY HEERA HIME  
GENRE : ANGST &ROMANCE

Fate Game

rated: M

mulai berputar. Seperti jam besar di menara tertinggi gedung sekolah yg terus berputar saat ini. Terus berputar membuat pusing dan ingin muntah kedua kelopak mata itu mencoba menghilangkan semua rasa percuma.

Kemudian yg tidak diinginkan itu mencoba mencari penyanggah agar tubuhnya tidak menyentuh .Dicekalnya sebuah lengan itu mengeras seiring cekalan tangan itu, bukti nyata lengan yang dicekal tersentak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang bola mata berwarna emerald. Kedua Sudut bibir itu terangkat keatas saat mata emeraldnya mendapati wajah di sampingnya terkejut akan cekalannya. Senyuman sebagai ganti dari kata maaf yang saat ini tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari mulutnya yang keluh untuk bicara.

Tangannya melepaskan cekalannya di lengan orang disampingnya pun memfokuskan kembali tatapannya kedepan mulai lagi kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri bersamaan memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba lagi menghilangkan pusingnya. Hingga akhirnya suara bariton terdengar dari arah depan barisan.

"Hei kau yang disitu. Bisa jelaskan alasan ketidak setujuan kau ?"Suara itu tertuju untuknya.

Mendengar suara itu, matanya semua pasang mata dibarisan menatap .

"iya kau. Haruno sakura."Kata suara itu menyebutkan namanya yang tetera di name tagnya.

Masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya ditanya tiba-tiba, Sakura menatap si sumber suara yang seorang pemuda berparas tampan seolah minta penjelasan mengapa ia ditanya ditengah-tengah penjelasan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa diam ? Aku tanya kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu tidak setuju dengan apa yang aku perintahkan ke kalian ?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven panjang itu berjalan menyeruak barisan menuju Sakura.

Sakura meringis kemudian mengigit bibir sudah tidak tahan menahan pusingnya ini. "Maaf Senpai. Bukan maksudku tidak setuju dengan perintah Senpai, tapi aku pu...pusing Itachi Senpai." Jelasnya

"Begitu ?"Pemuda yang dipanggil Senpai itu mengamatinya memastikan jawaban yang dikeluarkan juniornya yang bernama Sakura ini benar.

"Ya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau ke UKS."Kata Itachi si ketua OSIS begitu melihat juniornya ini kurang sehat."Konan antar dia ke UKS."Perintah Itachi pada pasangannya yang membimbing junior baru itu memasuki Konoha Senior High School.

Yang dipanggil memberengut melihat seniornya Konan itu berjalan mendekatinya Sakura berkata."Aku masih kuat ke UKS sendiri kok Senpai."

"Benar?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah kalau cepat istirahat di UKS."

"Arigatou Senpai."

Sakura berjalan menjauhi barisannya menuju ruangan yang bernama semakin berjalan tertatih-tatih di dinding kelas sebagai pegangannya. Sampai akhirnya keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan ia jatuh tersungkur di koridor sepi menuju UKS.

BRUKK !

Ugh. Sakura benci ini. Lagi-lagi ia jatuh entah untuk keberapa kalinya tidak dapat dihitung karna terlalu seringnya ia terjatuh. Bukan karna ia ceroboh atau kikuk ia sering terjatuh. Tetapi karena ia menderita penyakit Vestibulars Disorders atau biasa disebut dengan Vertigo. Penyakit ganguan keseimbangan tubuh sehingga si penderita kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh, yang ditandai perasan berputar atau begoyang, mual, perasaan ingin jatuh dan keringat dingin. Sudah sejak berumur lima tahun Sakura menderita penyakit Vertigo karena kecelakaan yang membuat radang telinga sehingga mengalami gangguan pendengaran yang mengakibatkan ia menderita Vertigo.

Pusing dikepalanya semakin matanya mengalir air yg menganak di masih tertelungkup tak berniat bangun dari justru menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya dilantai. Ia menangis. Ia benci ini. Ia benci dirinya yg seperti ini...begitu lemah.

Sakura terus menangis tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang berdiri tepat dari akhirnya seseorang itu meraih tangannya dan mengangkatnya mata emeraldnya terbelalak saat mendapati sosok pemuda tinggi besar dan berwajah dingin mengangkatnya menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya yang sekarang menatapnya juga.

"Sudah besar, jatuh saja sampai nangis."Cibir pemuda itu.

Sakura menghapus air mata dipipinya. "Ar.. Arigatou."

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura. "Kau siswi kelas sepuluh ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pantas cengeng."

Sakura tak menghiraukan ledekan pemuda itu. "Bi...bisa antar aku ke UKS ?Aku sedang kurang sehat, takut jatuh lagi seperti tadi."

pemuda itu terdiam nampak berfikir. " ku antar."Pemuda itu mulai berjalan tetapi Sakuraterdiam ditempat. Menyadari Sakura tidak mengikuti pemuda itu barjalan ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura bingung.

"Maksudku antarkan ke UKS dengan di papah."

"Hn."Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura kemudian memapah Sakura berjalan.

Sakura mengamati pemuda pemuda ini jauh dari kata rapi. Mulai rambut berantakan dengan potongan pantat ayam menurut Sakura. Seragam dikeluarkan dan berkibar-kibar serta dua kancing atas tak terkait dengan benar serta menampakan t-shirt di ketsnya kumal entah berwarna hitam atau abu-abu Sakura sulit bad boy menurut diperhatikan si pemuda menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa lihat-lihat ?"Tanya Pemuda itu sambil terus memapah.

Sakura menggeleng kepala ke kanan dan kiri kemudian mereka sampai di UKS. Begitu di UKS Sakura ditangani oleh dokter penjaga UKS. Sakura dibaringkan diranjang kasur dekat dokter penjaga menangani Sakura, dokter itu menyuruh Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Hm..." Pemuda itu berdehem membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya. "Sepertinya tugaskumengantar kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

"Ha'i. Arigatou."Sakura tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah."Katanya sambil berjalan keluar UKS meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

PLAKK.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras di pipi tangan refleks menyentuh pipinya yang mata onyx kelam itu menatap tajam pria tinggi besar dan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan wajahnya itu.

"Anak kurang ajar !Bisanya selalu bikin orangtua malu. Apa kau bisanya hanya membuat masalah terus hah ?" kata sosok yg menampar pipi itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri sosok yang ditampar untuk sosok itu menepis tangan wanita itu sebelum berhasil menyentuhnya. Dan menatap wanita itu tajam seolah matanya berkata 'jangan-sentuh-aku'

"Jangan kasiani dia Naomi !Anak itu tidak pantas dapat kasih sayangmu." pria itu berkata pada wanita itu yg ternyata istrinya."Aku saja sebagai ayah kandungnya saja enggan mengasiani dia." sosok yang mengakui sebagai ayahnya bertolak pinggang-Fugaku.

"Otou bilang begitu, bagaimana pun juga dia anak sepantasnya seorang ayah berkata itu." Sang istri angkat bicara begitu anak tirinya tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh suaminya.

"Aku bicara seperti itu karena sudah lelah mendidiknya Naomi. Terlalu susah untuk di didik. Kemarin dia tawuran dan sekarang dia merusak mobil temannya. Dan besok apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan ? Membunuh hah ?"

"Baiklahkalau itu yang Otou-san aku akan membunuh orang."Tantang pemuda itu yang merupakan anak kandungnya .

"Bunuh orang sana dan Buat nama Otou-san jelek lagi Sasuke."

"Dengan senang hati akan Ku lakukan tou-san... Mencoreng nama Otou-san lagi." ucap pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tenang kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah besar yg selalu menjadi saksi pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Kurang ajar kamu Sasuke ! Bunuh saja Otou-san mu ini sekalian biar tidak tersiksa akan tingkahmu anak brengsek !" Teriak sang Ayah yang masih didengar Sakura begitu pergi menjauhi Rumah itu.

seperti tadi tiap dia pulang ke tempat itu yang mereka bilang makian, pukulan dan juga luka yang diterimanya dari ayah di banding-bandingkan dengan saudara tirinya yang selalu di anggap paling buruk dan di anggap aib yang harus lagi perlakuan yang diterimanya itu berasal dari ayah kandungnya dihati ini makin menganga luas tanpa bisa di obati lagi.

Arrgh... Shit.

Tangannya meremas kaleng minuman dingin yang baru dibelinya di mini market dekat taman yang sekarang tempat ia duduk dibangku taman. Pikirannya sedang kalut mengingat pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya. Pikirannya juga memaksa Sasukemengingat kembali potongan-potongan scene yang ia lalu hari ini. Berawal dari sepulang sekolah ia dikeroyok orang suruhan Kabuto musuh abadinya disekolah. Scene kedua menampilkan ia menuju ke cafe tempat Kabuto dan temannya berkumpul, targetnya bukan Kabuto tapi Volvo-nya yg mengkilat dan baru dibeli katanya. Volvo milik Kabuto terparkir didepan cafe itu. Dengan sekali tinju Sasuke memecahkan kaca depan volvo itu, tidak puas hanya itu ia naik ke kap mobil dan meloncat-loncat hingga kap itu ringsek. Puas dengan hasil karyanya Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan membayang wajah Kabuto yang syok begitu keluar cafe melihat Volvo barunya berubah bentuk.

Dan potongan scene ketiga di rumah, ayahnya menyambut dengan sebuah tamparan. Dan ia sudah tahu alasan ayahnya melakukan itu. Ayahnya sudah mendengar kabar pengrusakan Volvo Kabuto. Dan potongan akhir cerita hari ini berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengan ayahnya

Hebat. Dalam sehari saja jalan kehidupannya bisa dijadikan cerita sebanyak lima ribu karakter. Sasukemerasa dirinya seperti pemeran utama opera sabun mandi yg biasa di tonton ibu tirinya. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk aktor sabun mandi kita Uchiha Sasuke akan kisah hidupnya yg menyentuh. Hahaha...konyol.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kemudian menatap lurus kedepan, kesebuah trotoar untuk pejalan kosong sampai akhirnya matanya mendapati seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur disana. Ck kenapa hari ini ia harus selalu bertemu gadis jatuh tersungkur terus ?

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Kita di pertemukan karena takdir

dan di pisahkan

karena takdir pula sayang.

Sasuke menatap si gadis yang terjatuh itu, dan sepertinya si gadis tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun berdiri. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bangun berdiri ? Apa ia menangis seperti juga seperti gadis yang terjatuh disekolah tadi pagi ? Ck kenapa para gadis itu cengeng sekali sih, masa hanya terjatuh saja mereka menangis. Karena penasaran Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan si gadis dan mengangkat si gadis berdiri. Ketika wajah mereka saling bertemu, mereka terperangah satu sama lain. Gadis itu. Gadis yang sama terjatuh di koridor sekolah. Gadis yang sama ditolongnya. Junior barunya disekolah. Demi Kami Sama dunia ini sempit sekali hei. Tampak si gadis membersihkan baju dan roknya. Sementara kedua manik onyx itu mengawasi si gadis.

"Te.. terima kasih." Ucap si gadis setelah membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. Melalui ekor matanya Sasuke melirik lutut si gadis yang sedikit terluka. "kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Si gadis menyadari lututnya yang terluka kemudian menyentuh lutunya. "ah.. tidak apa-apa, hanya luka sedikit." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Eng.. sekali lagi terima kasih, kau lagi-lagi menolongku."

"Hn." Sasuke memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Kau itu hobi sekali jatuh ya ?"

Kriiik…

Kriiik…

Hening. Hanya suara ngengat malam itu yang terdengar setelah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulu Sasuke. Sasuke merutuki pertanyaannya bodohnya itu. Si gadis mengulum tawa mendengarnya.

"Mana ada yang namanya hobi jatuh ? Hobi yang merugikan itu namanya." Si gadis membungkuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan sewaktu terjatuh kedalam kantung belanjaan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia melirik si gadis yang sudah selesai memunguti belanjaannya. Ia melirik kantung belanjaan si gadis."Habis Belanja ?" Tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan pertanyaan konyol yang tadi di buatnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sakura berada sekarang. Duduk di bangku taman tempat dimana ia dan ayahnya berjanji untuk menjemputnya pulang setelah membeli barang-barang untuk ospek besok. Bersama pemuda yang untuk kedua kali menolongnya. Pemuda itumengajaknya duduk di taman dan Sakura pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk juga mengingat kedua kakinya sudah pegal berdiri di tambah penyakit vertigonya tadi kambuh, Sakura tidak ingin terjatuh lagi malam memperhatikan gerakan tangan si pemuda yang lincah dengan balon di tangannya. Pemuda itu sedang membentuk topi bebek dengan balon untuk Sakura. Tugas dari seniornya membuat topi bebek dari balon.

Sewaktu pemuda itu melihat balon dibelanjaan Sakura dia bertanya. Dan Sakura pun menjawab balon itu untuk untuk orientasinya besok. Sakura juga bercerita ia kesulitan membuat tugasnya itu. Kemudian pemuda itu berkata dia bisa dan bersedia membantunya membuatkan topi balon bentuk bebek itu.

"Namaku Sakura." Ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan membuat topi bebek balon itu. Wajahnya kebingungan. Masalahnya ia tidak merasa bertanya nama gadis itu. Seolah menjawab kebingungan dari pemuda itu gadis itu berkata. "Kita belum kenalankan." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Sakura. Kau ?"

Pemuda itu menatap tangan yang terulur itu. "Sasuke." Jawabnya pada akhirnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Kau senior disekolahkan ? kau kelas berapa Senpai ?"

"Tiga."

"Tiga apa ?"

"Tiga IPS 1."

Bibir mungil Sakura membentuk bulat sempurna. Sakura menyisipkan rambut pink nya ke belakang telinga. Kemudian tangan pemuda bernama Sasuke berhenti bergerak menandakan ia sudah selesai. Ia menyerahkan karyanya pada Sakura. Dan Sakura tersenyum menerimanya.

"Hebat." Gumam gadis merah jambu itu.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melirik lutut Sakura. Darah mulai merembes keluar perlahan dari lututnya. " luka mu benar tidak apa-apa ?"

Sakura melihat lututnya kemudian tersenyum. "Ya.. tak usah khawatir." Sakura mengambil selembar plester bergambar kelinci di kantung bajunya dan menempelkan di lututnya yang luka. "Ini sudah biasa. Aku sudah kebal."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Terluka di bilang sudah biasa katanya. Yang benar saja. Sakura tersenyum seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Lihat ini." Ucap Sakura kemudian menunjuk lengan dan tangannya.

Sasuke melihatnya. Disana ada banyak bekas luka bahkan ada yang masih diplester.

"Itu karena jatuh semua ?"

"Ya."

"Ceroboh sekali kau terjatuh melulu."

"Aku tidak ceroboh… tapi aku punya penyakit vertigo."

"Vertigo ?"

"Ya. Penyakit gangguan keseimbangan tubuh yang menyebabkan pusing tujuh keliling hingga pingsan pada akhirnya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sejak Kapan ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sejak pendengaaranku terganggu, waktu umurku masih lima tahun. Pendengaran terganggu salah satu penyebab vertigo."

"Pendengaranmu terganggu ?"

"Ya, pendengaranku sedikit terganggu. Makanya aku pakai hearing aid." Sakura menyentuh telingannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tersenyum. Gadis ini masih bisa tersenyum saat menceritakan kekurangannya dan bukan malu. Gadis yang menarik.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Ayahnya yang mengangkatnya kemudian bicara sebentar lalu di putuskan komunikasi jarak jauh itu. "Ayahku sudah menjemput. Itu dia."

Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada pria seumuran Ayah Sasuke –Fugaku. Pria yang di aku oleh Sakura itu keluar dari mobilnya. "Mau diantar pulang ?"

"Apa ?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan pendengarannya masih normal.

"Kau ingin ayahku mengantarmu pulang ? Ayahku pasti tidak kebaratan, kau kan sudah menemaniku hingga ayah datang menjemput." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah malam loh."

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Nanti kalau kau di ganggu orang jahat gimana ?"

Tawa Sasuke meledak. Gadis ini benar-benar lucu. "kau pikir aku anak gadis ? Aku ini lelaki."

Sakura mengaruk belakang telingannya yang tidak gatal. BODOH.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka berpapasan di koridor laboratorium bahasa yang sepi. Bola mata onyx bertemu mata jade itu. Si jade mengepalakan kedua tangannya menatap si onyx. Sementara si onyx hanya hanya berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di masukan kekantong celananya, seolah tak melihat tatapan benci si jade.

"Pembuat masalah." Gumam si Jade saat mereka saling melewati. Si Onyx mengacuhkan ucapan si Jade. Tetapi rupannya si Jade sengaja memancing emosi si Onyx. "Pergi sana bersama ibumu yang berpenyakitan itu."

Tepat sasaran si Jade telah menyentuh titik emosi si Onyx. buktinya Kata-kata si Jade barusan sukses membuat si Onyx berhenti melangkahkan kaki. "Apa yang kau bilang ?" Desis si Onyx berbahaya.

"Pergi sana dengan ibumu yang berpenyakitan itu, brengsek." Tantang si Jade.

Dalam seperkian detik saja si Onyx menerjang si Jade hingga jatuh di lantai. Dihadiahinya wajah si Jade dengan tinjunya. Si Jade tidak dapat melawan dan hanya berusaha menghindari serangan si Onyx. Si Jade tahu kata-katanya telah membuat emosi si Onyx meledak bagai magma gunung berapi. Si Onyx paling benci jika ibunya dihina. Jade juga tahu saat ini SI Onyx benar-benar emosi karenanya. Jade yakin nyawanya pasti akan habis di tangan si Onyx yang merupakan saudara tirinya itu. Lihat saja bagaimana cara si Onyx sekarang memukulinya dengan posisi si onyx di atas si jade. Kini seluruh tubuh si Jade berlumuran darah. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi siang itu, karena sekarang sudah merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang akan menolong si Jade. Si jade kini benar-benar yakin ia akan merenggang nyawa saat itu juga. Hingga akhirnya samar-samar si Jade mendengar…

"kyaaaa."

Teriakan histeris seorang gadis dari arah belakang mereka. Seolah teriakan itu merupakan alarm peringatan untuk si Onyx, saat itu juga si Onyx berhenti menyerang Si Onyx berdiri dan menatap si Jade yang kini lemah tak berdaya. Kemudian Onyx berbalik dan berjalan melewati si gadis yang berteriak itu.

Sementara di sisi si Gadis sendiri hanya berdiri mematung menatap keadaan si Jade. Hanya satu kata untuk si Jade yaitu. MENGENASKAN. Si Jade menatap si Gadis penuh permohonan agar menolongnya. Si gadis menatap ngeri kemudian berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan si Jade. Si Jade membelalakan kedua matanya melihat gadis yang satu-satunya menjadi harapan penyelamat nyawanya pergi meninggalkannya. Kini si Jade benar-benar yakin ajalnya sampai disini. Si Jade memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi setiap sakit yg dirasakan tubuhnya sambil menunggu malaikat mencabut nyawanya.

Dan tanpa di ketahui si Jade yang kini pingsan si gadis berlari menyusul si Onyx. Derap langkah si gadis menggema ditiap koridor yang ia lewati. Terus berlari si gadis mengejar si Onyx, hingga akhirnya kedua mata emerald si gadis menangkap sosok si Onyx yang terus berjalan menjauh. Makin ia kencangkan laju langkah kakinya sampai ia berhasil menangkap tangan si Onyx.

Si Onyx membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang mencekal lengan kanannya. Hingga si Onyx akhirnya mengerutkan dahinya mengetahui si empunya tangan yang lancang mencengkeram kuat lengannya. DIA. Lagi ? gadis vertigo itu ? Dunia itu benar-benar sempit ya pemirsa ?

"Hosh… hosh… tang.. tanggung jawab kau." Ucap gadis vertigo itu membungkukkan tubuhnya mengatur napas kelelahan sehabis berlari.

Si Onyx menyentakkan tangannya membuat cengkeraman si gadis terlepas dan ia menatap tajam sang gadis yang berani menghalanginya. "Aku tidak mau."

Si gadis mengangkat wajah dan menatap si Onyx horror. "Kau !" geram gadis itu berbahaya "Dasar banci." Maki si gadis membuat si Onyx memelototinya

Si Onyx memalingkan wajahnya, ingin rasanya ia menampar mulut gadis ini tapi diurungkan mengingat ia paling anti menyakiti kaum hawa. Ia hanya bisa menggeram menahan emosinya. "kau bilang apa ?"

"Banci. Kau itu banci, tidak mau tanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang di perbuat." Tantang si Gadis.

"jaga bicaramu nona." Geram si Onyx.

"Apa ? ingin menghajarku juga hah ?"

"Kau…" Si Onyx mulai tersulut emosinya dan mengangkat telapak tangannya tinggi ingin menampar si gadis. Namun diurungkan niatnya begitu terngiang di telinganya nasihat mendiang ibunya yang melarangnya keras-keras menyakiti perempuan. Di turunkan kembali tanganya kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

Si gadis yang sudah yakin akan mendapatkan tamparan di wajahnya hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari si Onyx sudah melangkah pergi. Di kejarnya lagi hingga kini ia berdiri menghalangi langkah si Onyx.

"jangan buat aku menyakitimu." Desis si Onyx.

Dan sepertinya gadis kita ini tidak mempan atas ancaman tuan. Lihat saja kini buktinya ia justru memutar balik tubuhmu kemudian mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Anda tidak menyangkakan betapa keras kepalanya gadis vertigo ini.

"Hei… apa-apaan kau ?"

"Diam dan tanggung jawab." Titah gadis itu masih sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Dan sepertinya tuan Onyx anda hanya bisa mengalah pada si gadis vertigo itu.

"ck… merepotkan."


End file.
